


Advice

by Rivulet027



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeking Hank's advice Bobby is not so sure he wants to take it, then he runs into Jean-Paul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with X-men. It's not my toy box. I'm merely playing.  
> A/N: Written for the lgbtfest prompt 1983. Marvel Comics, Bobby Drake/Jean-Paul Beaubier, Jean-Paul had a huge crush on Bobby, but assumed Bobby was straight. The only thing is, Bobby isn't straight -- he's just closeted. How did he feel about JP's flirtation?

Bobby set the bottled waters on the desk, plopped the Twinkies next to them and collapsed into the nearest chair. He gave his best friend his most pitiful look.

Hank continued to type.

“I can’t take it anymore,” Bobby groaned, “He’s going to kill me.”

Hank blinked and pushed closer to the screen, glanced down at his keyboard and then deleted a section of text.

“It would be beneficial if you explained just who you’re referring to,” Hank told him.

“Jean-Paul,” Bobby grumbled.

“Have you offended him?” Hank questioned.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Done something he would deem below your intellectual level?” Hank inquired.

“No.”

“Has he had the misfortune to fall victim to one of your…”

Cutting Hank off Bobby told him, “I didn’t prank him.”

“Then I would conclude that your declaration has no basis in factual evidence,” Hank said as he continued typing.

Bobby huffed, sat back in his chair and countered, “But he keeps flirting with me.”

“Then I suggest you flirt back.”

“I can’t do that!” Bobby stressed, “Even if I really want to, I can’t do that.”

Hank glanced over at him, “Robert, were there negative consequences when I said I was gay?”

“You’re not actually gay,” Bobby pointed out.

“I’m not,” Hank agreed, “However…”

“I know why you did it,” Bobby rolled his eyes, “we already had this conversation.”

“And yet you seem to keep ignoring the point,” Hank said as he typed.

“Hank,” Bobby complained.

Hank glanced over at him.

“My parents will kill me,” Bobby reminded, “and Scott and maybe Warren and…”

“Do you really trust them so little?” Hank asked.

Bobby dropped forward so his shoes hit the floor and frowned. He rested his chin in his hands and bit his lips.

“Bobby,” Hank said, turning from his keyboard.

“It’s not a matter of trusting,” Bobby said, “Its...its a matter of trusting myself to be strong enough to deal with the fall out.”

“Need I remind you of some of our adversaries?” Hank asked, “You were strong enough to deal with them and you’re open about being a mutant.”

Bobby sighed, “Yeah, there is that. I guess I’m just comfortable where I am. I know what to expect and how to interact with everyone.”

Hank shook his head and turned back to his computer, “Are you ever going to have an adult relationship with a woman?”

“I tried,” Bobby said, then shook his head and admitted, “No. I can do everything by the book, everything how I think a relationship should be and it’s just not what I want.”

“And with a man?” Hank prompted.

“Hank,” Bobby complained.

“Robert,” Hank said, “It may be time to grow up. Go flirt black and let me finish my paper.”

Bobby gaped for a moment before he opened a bottle of water for Hank, grabbed the unopened one for himself and walked out.

Who was going to agree with him that flirting with Jean-Paul was a bad idea?

Jubes had been no help. Annie had been a disaster. Now Hank…

Bobby scowled as he took the steps upstairs two at a time. He was going to go into his room and wallow. He was not going to think about…

Colliding with Jean-Paul. He wrapped his arms around his teammate as they went down and turned enough that they ended up with Jean-Paul on top of him.

“Sorry,” Bobby grunted.

Jean-Paul blinked at him, taking in his face, then the arms wrapped around him. Anyone else would’ve gotten a scathing remark, would’ve been cut to pieces.

Bobby wet his lips, realizing for the first time that to Jean-Paul he wasn’t just anybody.

“You know,” Bobby said, not releasing Jean-Paul, liking the way it felt to hold him, “you’re suppose to yell at me or tell me to watch where I’m going. The whole semi shocked look when you have superspeed is silly, especially when you’re pouting a bit.”

“I don’t pout,” Jean-Paul told him flatly.

“Yes you are,” Bobby said as he ran a finger over Jean-Paul’s lips, “your bottom lip is definitely out a bit further than your upper lip. You’re pouting.”

Jean-Paul blinked at the contact and for a moment Bobby was worried he would pull away.

“Robert, what do you think you are doing?”

“Taking Hanks advice?” Bobby tried weakly as he ran a hand through his hair. He wet his lips, “which I have to say is better than Jubilee’s advice.”

Jean-Paul raised an eyebrow.

Bobby blinked. Why did he have to do that? That look made him want to throw out every excuse he had for not letting anyone but a few very close friends know that he was gay.

“McCoy told you to knock me to the ground?”

“Not so much,” Bobby told him, aware that Jean-Paul hadn’t gotten up yet.

Jean-Paul stared down at him expectantly for a moment before he started to sit back on his heels and pull away from Bobby. Bobby glanced back as he heard footsteps. He groaned again, there was no way Logan wouldn’t pick up on his failed attempts at flirty and there was no way that Logan would be okay with it. At least Logan would likely keep his mouth shut.

“Johnny,” Logan greeted.

“Old man,” Jean-Paul jibbed as he finished standing and straightening his clothes.

“Hey,” Bobby protested as Logan hit the stairs, “just going to ignore me? Hi to you too.”

Why had he said that? Why had he just called attention to himself?

Logan turned, took in Jean-Paul and then took in Bobby before he told Bobby, “Try harder and if you hurt him I hurt you.”

Bobby blinked as Logan started back down the stairs. He glanced over at Jean-Paul to find the man regarding him.

“Hi,” Bobby squeaked.

Jean-Paul crossed his arms.

“I really didn’t mean to run into you,” Bobby said, “I really am sorry.”

“You’re not straight?” Jean-Paul asked.

Bobby felt himself blush as he finally began to get off the floor, “I…well I kinda just don’t talk about it.”

“That doesn’t work for me,” Jean-Paul told him.

“I know,” Bobby nodded, “I’m thi…working on it.”

“Logan’s right then,” Jean-Paul said, “Try harder, let me know what you decide.”

“Oh man,” Bobby groaned Jean-Paul began to walk away.

Why him? Why now?

Jean-Paul paused, turned around, walked back up to him. Then Jean-Paul was kissing him. Bobby whimpered, barely managed to kiss back before Jean-Paul was pulling away.

Jean-Paul’s eyes were darting over his face, taking him in. Jean-Paul wet his lips and then told him, “I’d like a better one, so decided quickly.”

“Right now?” Bobby asked, “cause I can’t think now that you did that.”

Jean-Paul smirked and placed another kiss on his lips, “Not now, but I’m not known for my patience.”

Bobby stared as Jean-Paul walked down the stairs and out of sight. He buried his head in his hands and groaned, “I was right, he’s going to be the death of me.”

Only now Bobby was beginning to think that it might just be a good thing.


End file.
